Reign In The Year
by TheMizMagnet
Summary: Kofi feels uncomfortable with Ted’s father’s huge New Years Eve bash, but does Ted feel the same? XxShawns Guardian AngelxX’s Secret Santa - For MoRaine25


**Title: **Reign In The Year**  
Rating: **M – Mature  
**Genre: **Romance, Smut  
**Pairing**: Kofi/Ted  
**Warnings**: Slight mush, slash, sex  
**Summary**: Kofi feels uncomfortable with Ted's father's huge New Years Eve bash, but does Ted feel the same? _XxShawns Guardian AngelxX's Secret Santa - For MoRaine25_

**AN**: I gotta say, I love this Secret Santa thing. I've read through all of them (I think, and if I didn't review, I'm so sorry… I probably meant to and then had a brain fart… I've been doing that a lot this week), and there are some _seriously_ talented writers in here. Anyway, this is the last of mine, and I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**ReignInTheYear**

Kofi tugged at the neck of his shirt as he sat at his table alone. He loved Ted, he really did, but this was out of his element. His signature dreadlocks were pushed back, held together by a black band at the nape of his neck, and his dark body was hidden behind a black suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie. He looked around, the glass of champagne in front of him having gone flat a few hours ago.

When they first got there, Kofi and Ted had been attached at the hip. Ted walked through the party, introducing Kofi to everyone there, including Dusty Rhodes, who was there with Cody and Dustin. Not that surprisingly, there were a lot of the older guys there, the guys from Ted DiBiase Sr.'s day. Kofi just wished that some of the guys from their day were there. After Kofi forgot everyone's names, he had gone to get him and Ted some champagne. However, when he turned around, Ted was gone. So, Kofi sat at a table, sipping on the champagne he got for him before just leaving it alone. Someone came by and swiped Ted's glass, but Kofi was beyond caring.

Dark eyes watched as Cody and Randy laughed at something, their fathers standing not too far away. Before Kofi could even sigh again, Dustin appeared beside him.

"You look pretty miserable."

The spitting image of Dusty Rhodes passed Kofi a class of an amber liquid, making Kofi look at him. Dustin rolled his eyes.

"It's beer. I snuck in the back and got it. Champagne makes me nauseous," he said. Kofi cracked a smile and took it, taking a long drink, feeling a little bit better.

"Have a seat," Kofi offered. Dustin grinned and sat down, leaning back in the chair.

"Ted disappear?" he asked. Kofi didn't even bother to respond, just took another long drink of the beer. Dustin went on. "Yeah, thought so. He does that a lot. But, if you wait long enough, he'll show up on the balcony. He told Cody once that it let him breathe before he had to go back in and face everyone. He always talks to everyone at his dad's parties."

Kofi blinked at Dustin, his glass halfway to his lips before he stood up.

"Thanks, Dustin," Kofi said. Dustin grinned.

"Anytime."

With that said, Kofi moved through the crowd, holding his glass close to him so it wouldn't spill, and he ended up on the balcony. The cool air pierced his clothes, making him glare at nothing in particular. It was Florida, for God's sake!! Wasn't it supposed to be warm? Kofi did have to give it to the Million Dollar Man, though… He sure knew how to pick a setting. Kofi set the glass of beer on the table beside the railing and leaned on said railing to stare out at the water. The ocean was so close, and it was rather relaxing to the African native.

True to form, Ted came out to the balcony a few minutes later, a sigh escaping his lips. He wore a white suit with a white dress shirt and a light blue tie. He blinked when he saw Kofi there, and leaned against the railing with his boyfriend.

"You okay, Kofi?" Ted asked. Kofi blinked, looking over at Ted and smiling.

"Yeah. Just kinda lonely," he said, laughing softly. Ted's smile didn't come.

"I'm sorry. Dad drug me out and made me started talking about Legacy and stuff. I couldn't help it," he said, taking Kofi's hand, gently brushing his lips across the knuckles. Kofi shrugged.

"It's alright, Ted. This is your world. It's just… It's not mine, you know? I gotta say, I'm not used to or really that comfortable around all… this," he stated, waving to the house. Ted glanced at the house, a sheepish smile coming over his features.

"It is a little much, isn't it?" he asked. Kofi laughed, but nodded.

"Oh yeah," he agreed. They stood in relative silence for a moment before he looked at Kofi.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't wanna come?" Kofi sighed, going to run one hand through his dreads, but realizing that would mess them up.

"I didn't want to ruin it for you. You sounded so happy about coming, so I came along. I don't mind if it makes you happy, Teddy," Kofi said. Ted laughed.

"I was happy that I wasn't going alone. Honestly, I'd much rather be at home with popcorn and beer than caviar and champagne. I mean, this is great for dad, but it's a little much for me," he said. Kofi grinned at him.

"Then can we get out of here?" he asked. Ted nodded.

"Just one thing though." Ted didn't give Kofi a chance to ask what as he pushed his lips against Kofi's, their tongues dueling, tasting one another. This distracted Kofi from Ted's fingers moving to the back of his neck, pulling the black band holding his hair in one place out, letting the black dreads fall down to his shoulders. Ted pulled back with a mischievous grin.

"Come and get me," he teased. Kofi play-growled, but followed Ted into the house as they snuck out.

**ReignInTheYear**

"You know what I've always wanted to do, Kofi?"

Kofi paused in the act of getting the beer out of the fridge. They were both in only loose pairs of pants, happy to be out of the stuffy suits and pinchy shoes they had to wear to the event.

"Fuck as the ball drops."

Kofi very nearly dropped the beers he had grabbed, but caught them. Ted looked innocently at Kofi from over the bar that separated the kitchen and living room. He put the beers back in the fridge and made his way over to Ted, turning on the television, but keeping the volume down.

"That what you wanna do before 2009 ends?" Kofi asked. Ted grinned, nodding. Kofi wrapped his arms around Ted's waist, pulling the younger man to him. Their lips collided, tongues tasting and exploring once again. Ted knelt down, taking Kofi's pants with him, freeing the darker man's cock from the confines of the soft material. No words were exchanged, just mutual feelings of love and lust. Ted wrapped his lips around the swollen head of Kofi's arousal, his tongue tasting the salty evidence of his desire. Ted took his time, inching more and more of the hard dick into his mouth, his tongue always teasing. Kofi's fingers dug into the short crop of hair on Ted's hair to prevent from thrusting into the warm wetness of Ted's mouth, and it worked. Ted growled softly at the slight pulling on his hair, but Kofi never thrust, even if he did really want to. Ted pulled his head back after a few minutes, licking his lips as he removed his own pants. They were thrown somewhere around the couch, but Ted could care less.

Kofi gently lowered Ted down, putting his fingers by the younger man's lips, kissing his way down Ted's abdomen. Ted began to suck on Kofi's fingers, tasting the African's skin with a soft groan as Kofi's tongue danced around Ted's belly button. Kofi removed his fingers from Ted's mouth, replacing them with his lips as he pushed two fingers into Ted's entrance. Ted whimpered softly, the mixture of pleasure and pain he loved causing the verbal expression of his feelings. Kofi kissed the pain away, his fingers scissoring and teasing. He knew very well where Ted's prostate was, and he kept _just_ missing it, just shying away.

"Kofi…" Ted panted, pulling his lips away.

"You need to be good and stretched for me, Ted," Kofi whispered, pushing a third finger in.

"Fuck that," Ted muttered under his breath. "If you don't fuck me now, you'll ruin the whole year." Kofi laughed softly, but removed his fingers.

"You over exaggerate," Kofi said. He guided his dick to Ted's hole, gently pushing in. Ted moaned aloud, arching up slightly into Kofi, trying to push his cock deeper into Ted's ass. Kofi exhaled hard through his teeth.

"Fuck, Ted… You're chokin' me," he said. Ted gripped the carpet hard.

"Tear me, Kofi. Break me, tear me, whatever you do, just do it," he groaned. Kofi kissed Ted as he slammed into his ass, aware that it wasn't fully stretched. Ted cried out in pleasure and pain, ignoring the latter in favor of the overwhelming feeling of Kofi's thrusts slamming into his prostate.

"Harder… Fuck me harder… Kofi!" Kofi did just that, lifting Ted's legs higher for a deadly aim, slamming his cock into Ted's prostate. Kofi's hand came down, grabbing Ted's dick, jerking it with the same force and speed as his cock slamming into Ted. Ted's voice was turning raspy, his words incoherent.

"Kofi… Aw, fuck… Kofi…"

"Five!"

"Teddy… So fucking tight…"

"Four!"

"Ah, shit… Kofi… cumming…"

"Three!"

"Cum with me, baby…"

"Two!"

"Kofi!"

"One!"

"Ted!"

"Happy New Year!"

As the people on the television hollered out the greeting for the new year, Ted and Kofi let out simultaneous cries of release, Ted's seed splashing onto his abs and Kofi's hand as Kofi's seed fired into Ted, firing out in thick jets. They lay together for a moment before Kofi pulled out, lying next to Ted, both of them panting for breath.

"What a way to end the year…" Ted muttered. Kofi smiled.

"And greet the new one."

**End**

**AN**: I had… a lot more fun than I thought I would, even though I had to stop about a quarter of the way through because my cousin pissed me the hell off. Anyway, I hope you liked it, MoRaine!! It was quite a challenge to get over my personal vendetta against Kofi for beating Randy, but I did have fun with it. Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


End file.
